Littlepip
| image = Littlepip_by_johnjoseco.png | imagewidth = 250px | caption = Littlepip, relaxing. | race = Unicorn | sex = Mare | faction = Littlepip's Party | family = Littlepip's Mother | statusintro = Alive | statuscurrent = | eyes = Ambiguous (popularly light brown) | mane = Ambiguous (popularly brown) | coat = Ambiguous (popularly steel gray) | magic aura = Mint green | accessories = Stable-Tec PipBuck | cutie mark = Stable-Tec PipBuck }} }|desc-littlepip|'Littlepip''' (A.K.A. The Stable Dweller), introduced in Chapter 1, is a unicorn mare and the lead protagonist of Fallout: Equestria. She is a wasteland wanderer with no real allegiance to any particular faction, traveling throughout the Equestrian Wasteland with her companions, who consider her the party's leader. Prior to becoming a wasteland wanderer, she resided in Stable 2, where she worked as a PipBuck Technician.}} In combat, Littlepip specializes in pistols, long-range rifles, and telekinetic magic, and often relies on her PipBuck's S.A.T.S. to dispatch foes with deadly accuracy. Outside of combat, she serves as the party's navigator, typically deciding their actions on a whole. She is also a scavenger with a strong talent for lockpicking and hacking. History Background Littlepip was born in Stable 2, approximately 200 years after the Great War. She worked as an apprentice PipBuck technician before she broke out of the Stable in search of Velvet Remedy. Present Day Traits Appearance Aside from being female and of a smaller frame than most ponies, not much else is known about her physical appearance and it is left intentionally vague. The image used on this page is the most common fan interpretation. It is clearly stated, however, that her cutie mark is a PipBuck. Personality Littlepip is a smart unicorn, prone to witty remarks both voiced and not (and often crossing into colorful language territory). She is often able to formulate effective plans, for both herself and her team. She is incredibly curious, often to the point of digressing from her goals to investigate new places. Her companions have pointed out this as a particular vice. She is, however, well suited to the task with skills in hacking Terminals (and pre-war technology in general) and Lockpicking. She is very kind-hearted and, coming from a protected environment like a Stable, she has a strong idea of right and wrong (although what is right and wrong does change over time). This, coupled with her natural bravery, does tend to lead her into foolhardy situations, seemingly impossible rescues and dangerous missions with little more reward than just to help someone, or because it was right. Littlepip does possess a fine amount of natural charisma, and has managed to gather a very diversified group of Wasteland warriors under a single banner, with her as the appointed leader. Littlepip likes mares and has earned herself the love and respect of her marefriend, Homage. Skills Despite coming from a peaceful Stable, Littlepip rapidly becomes skilled with all kinds of 'small' guns, possesses a large array of such weapons, and uses her S.A.T.S. with noteworthy prowess and to great advantage during combat. Among her favourite weapons are Little Macintosh, the Zebra Rifle and her Sniper Rifle. She has had brief experience with melee weapons, unarmed combat and energy weapons. Littlepip possesses great skills in stealth, and is often able to avoid combat to a great extent. This is also one of the reasons why she often travels light, dressed only in her armoured Stable barding. She possesses prowess in dealing with many types of locks that is far superior to the skills of most other Wastelanders, and the same can be said for her abilities in terminal hacking. Despite a lack in variety of spells she knows, her telekinesis skills have been brought to fair and creative use during the story. Feats include crushing an alicorn under a boxcar; picking several locks with no tools; creating makeshift levitating stepping stones; choking ponies to death by squeezing their throats, and lifting a pack of hellhounds far into the sky to fall to their death. Moreover, her telekinetic power has grown exponentially during the chapters, to the point where she is able to levitate entire slabs of stone or crumbled wall sections with ease, not to mention having mastered the difficult art of self-levitation and flight. Exposure to the 'Black Book' has expanded Littlepip's abilities with, for lack of a better term, blood magic. Similar to how several Alicorns have used blood born weapons to attack, Littlepip has also gained the ability to craft blood into seemingly physical objects, including spears and hardened bandages or casts. It is unknown if this is an element of her increasingly powerful telekinetics or if it is a completely new spell. Through continued exposure to 'Taint', Littlepip has gained a few mutations, although their exact effects are as yet still unknown. It is known that she doen't seem to suffer any of the negative effects of prolonged radiation exposure. Indeed, prolonged exposure actually seems to heal her in a similar fashion to Alicorns, Ghouls and Balefire Phoenixes. This regeneration has actually allowed her to regrow a severed limb. Skill Progress *Science reached 100% at level 18, chapter 17. *Lockpicking reached 100% at level 23, chapter 22. *Firearms reached 100% at level 29, chapter 28. *Stealth reached 100% at the maximum level, 30, chapter 29. Relationships ;Velvet Remedy :Littlepip first saw Velvet Remedy at a birthday party for Stable Two's Overmare's daughter's birthday, and had fostered a crush on her ever since. They first met in person when Velvet Remedy brought in her PipBuck for repairs, allowing her to escape while it was in Littlepip's possession. Immediately following the opening of Stable Two, the relationship was one sided as Littlepip envisioned herself as Velvet Remedy's rescuer, while Velvet's resolve to forever be free of Stable life allowed her to emotionally detach from everyone she had known. :Shortly after finding her at Appleloosa, responsibility reversed as Velvet Remedy repeatedly brought Littlepip back from the brink of death with her medical prowess. Velvet Remedy assumed a near maternal role in Littlepip's life, acting as a moral compass and showing concern for her well being. This, to Littlepip's initial dismay, prevented the sort of closeness that Littlepip had always dreamed of. :Their relationship took a turn when Velvet shot Littlepip with a non-lethal Dart Gun that Littlepip had constructed for her, in order to force her treatment for Party-Time Mint-al addiction. Littlepip knew that such treatment was necessary, but was nonetheless stung by Velvet's betrayal and lost the crush on her that she had fostered for so many years. ;Calamity :When they first met, he shot her with 4 bullets due to her Raider-like appearance, almost killing her. Feeling remorse for this mistake, and for other reasons, he decided to travel with her. :Calamity could be considered Littlepip's right-hand man, particularly during fighting, having been with her since early in the story. They were very close to each other, and he had remarkable faith in her as a leader and a friend; he acted as a strong support for her when times got rough, both in and out of combat. ;Applesnack :Prior to their meeting, SteelHooves had known Littlepip as the valorous Stable Dweller. She formally met SteelHooves outside of his shack during an alicorn attack where he had been gravely injured, and she subsequently saved his life, earning his companionship. :Littlepip viewed a large number of memory orbs in which SteelHooves played a role. Due to this, she knew more about his past than the rest of the group. Because of this, Littlepip forged a closer bond with SteelHooves than he might normally have allowed. ;Xenith :Rescued from Red Eye, she often mentioned that Littlepip is responsible for her life until she said otherwise. Xenith's knowledge of old zebra potion brewing allowed her to produce a potion capable of strengthening Littlepip even further. ;Homage :Littlepip formally met Homage upon her first visit to Tenpony Tower; there, she learned of Homage's alter-ego, . :Homage had great respect for Littlepip's bravery and perseverance to do what was right even when confronted with the harsh reality of the wasteland. Likewise, Littlepip respected Homage's integrity and honesty to be honest and true, even if such honesty was painful. It was these traits that led the two to enter an intimate relationship. :Homage enjoyed pushing Littlepip beyond her comfort zone from time to time, and liked to playfully embarrass her, even so far as to have DJ Pon3 mention intimate points of their relationship across the airwaves. :Under the guise of DJ Pon3, Homage was a source of inspiration to Littlepip. However, her insistence on building a legendary status around Littlepip's accomplishments had been embarrassing and sometimes uncomfortable for the mare. Behind the Scenes *Littlepip seems to be based on the Lone Wanderer: the player character of Fallout 3. **She left a Stable (Vault in the Fallout universe) to chase after someone. **She is given an Armored version of a regular Stable jumpsuit. **She also shares many perks and adventures parallel to the Lone Wanderer. *Here's a description of the character provided by the author herself. *Kkat has released her official character sheet for Littlepip you can find it here. *Since Kkat kept herself very close to actual Fallout 3 mechanics (with occasional additions from FO, FO2 and FONV), collaborative fan guesswork of Littlepip's character sheet has been compiled, complete with all perks and notes of relevance. (Original by SaladMuffin) *A Pipboy called a Lil' Pip 3000 was set to appear in the cancelled game Van Buren. This possibly inspired Littlepip's name. Gallery Littlepip.jpg 33117 - fallout equestria fanfic art Littlepip.png equestrian_wasteland_by_idess-d3ins9f.jpg Little pip by munkari-d4tz8vm.jpg Category:Characters Category:Fallout: Equestria Main Cast Category:Unicorns